1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipated fastener and, more particularly, to a heat-dissipated fastener fixed to a heat source of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat-dissipated fastener of a heat source (such as a central processing unit (CPU)) in a computer device is described as follows. A heat-dissipated plate is attached to the heat source to increase the contacting area and improve the heat sink efficiency. Four sheets are riveted at each of the four corners of the heat-dissipated plate in the radiating direction, respectively. The sheets are elastic, and they may be bent downward at the end and fixed at the circuit board where the heat source is disposed. Thus, the sheets make the heat-dissipated plate attached to the heat source effectively.
However, when the heat-dissipated plate is attached to the heat source, and the end of each sheet is fixed to the circuit board, force is exerted at the position where each sheet contacts the heat-dissipated plate. Thus, the heat-dissipated plate is irreparably deformed at the position where it contacts the sheets, and the heat-dissipated plate may be damaged.